


尾巴和腿41-45

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	尾巴和腿41-45

41

 

 

 

 

 

Tony在疼痛中醒来。

他的全身好像被一条巨戟鲸碾过，没有一个地方不疼。他睁开眼睛，呻吟了一声，脑子里一片混乱。有一阵子Tony不知道发生了什么，他为什么会在这儿……接着人鱼想起了他和Loki在去神盾的路上被袭击了，一辆装甲车把他们挤在墙上，Loki坐在副驾驶上，他们首先伤害的就是Loki。

“Loki……”Tony浅浅地叫了出来。他慢慢扭过头，想找到自己的朋友，却只看见一面简陋的石墙。

“你醒了。”旁边突然有人在说话。Tony的眼睛转了转，看见一个戴眼镜的男人正在微微朝他笑。“你昏迷了太久，我以为你挺不过来了。”

Tony稍微动了动，感觉他的手慢慢恢复了知觉。他看看那个男人，哑着嗓子问：“……Loki呢？”

那男人拿了棉棒，沾了一些水，抹在Tony的嘴唇上。“他在别的地方。那些人认为把你俩放在一起是不明智的。”

Tony试着抬起手，成功了。他毫无力气地打开那男人的手，问：“他——他还好吗？他活着吗？”

男人迟疑了一下，点点头。“……是的，还活着。不过比起他，你还是先关心一下自己吧。”

Tony想坐起来，可是一使劲，就被剧烈的疼痛击倒了。他叫了一声，旁边的机器开始滴滴滴地叫起来。

“别动，你别动。”男人赶紧过来扶正Tony的头，“你刚刚做完手术，还没有恢复。”

Tony喘息着，他的手碰到了什么东西，人鱼低头看看，发现是很多电线，正连在自己身上，有的夹在手指上，有的插在胸口。

“这——这是什么？你对我做了什么？！”Tony激动起来，他想扯开那些线，却因为疼痛无法动作。男人拉住他，安抚地说：“停——你先停，你会把他们引来的，就，小点声，嗯？我在帮你！”

Tony无力地挣扎着，他知道自己被绑架了。“……Steve，你认识Steve吗？SteveRogers？他是——他是神盾局的，我需要找他，我得找他。”

男人点头，努力让Tony平静下来。“Shh……好的，我会的，好吗？Tony？你叫Tony，是不是？”

Tony觉得胸口疼得快死了。他胡乱地点了点头，拼命不让自己喊出声。“对——Tony。Tony。你是谁？我在哪？”

男人抱住Tony的脑袋，让他看着自己。“听着，听着小人鱼。我是Yinsen，医生。你和Loki，你们的评估测试在三天前开始了，现在你正处在测试中。”

Tony停止了挣扎。他看着Yinsen：“……开始了？三天前开始了？”

Yinsen点点头。“你和Loki被送过来的时候，都受了很重的伤。他们下了死手很难收场，所以不得不要我过来秘密给你们治疗。”

Tony抓住Yinsen的手，疼得脸都皱了起来：“Loki，Loki呢？他在哪？他怎么样了？”

Yinsen摇摇头：“他的伤主要在肩膀和腿上。但是你——Tony，我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”

旁边的机器发出令人烦躁的滴滴滴声音，音量简直高得震耳欲聋。Tony动了一下腿，他很疼，但这种疼却提醒他，他还活着。

“我，我怎么了？我伤在哪儿了？”Tony问。

“……你的心脏，他们用了散弹枪，所以有一个弹片击中了你的心脏。我不得不给你安上这个装置……”Yinsen停了一下，他看见Tony抬手抚摸上了胸口那个新添的东西，原本那个漂亮的蓝色花纹已经面目全非，只剩下那个圆形的装置和可怖的疤痕。

Tony摸了一会，出人意料的是，他平静下来了。人鱼的心率不再那么快，他轻轻敲了一下那东西，发出了清脆的响声。“……所以，我需要这个才能活下去，是吗？我不能摆脱它了？”

Yinsen抱歉地点点头。“是的……但是你活下来了。”

Tony放空想了一会，然后对医生露出了一个小小的微笑，这让他的脸色看上去好了很多。“……谢谢你，你叫Yinsen是吗？我——我可以联系Steve吗？”

Yinsen摇了摇头：“恐怕不行，Tony。而且我要告诉你，你需要……你需要做好心理准备。”

Tony尽可能大的挪动了一下位置，让自己离Yinsen近一点：“嗯？怎么了？”

Yinsen扭头看了看门，然后压低声音说：“他们，他们会折磨你，Tony。你和Loki，他们都会，神盾在查上面的人，因为Fury，Fury你知道吗？神盾的局长？”

Tony点头，没有打断他。

“Fury怀疑高层里面混进了脏东西，他虽然不说，但是态度一直非常敌对。”Yinsen又看了一眼门口。“最近你们抓到了一个叫Emig的人？是吗？ Truid公司的CEO？”

Tony不知道Truid公司，但是他知道Emig，最近Steve每时每刻都在提的人。人鱼皱皱眉：“他被抓，和我们有什么关系？”

Yinsen摇摇头。“我不知道，Tony，我不知道。但是我知道这次突然开始你们的评估测试不是意外，从Emig被抓，整个高层的氛围就不对劲。”他的声音更低了，Tony不得不竖起耳朵才能挺清楚。“我怀疑，高层里面有——”

他没说完，大门突然被踢开了。Yinsen迅速和Tony分开，装作什么都不知道的样子。

Tony的疼痛感又回来了。他记起在被抓到之前，Loki捂着流血的胳膊，毅然决然地对他说：“Tony，你就一直开，不要回头看。”

然后他打开车门，滚了下去。

Tony不想管来的人是谁，他闭上眼睛，无比想见自己的朋友。他浪费了Loki为自己争取的时间，他没听话，Loki跳下去之后，Tony转了方向盘迎着装甲车就去了。如果再见面，Loki一定会大骂自己一顿——

Tony没能想多久，他的脑袋就被一个人大力掰了过来，带着不容反抗的力道。

Yinsen站在一边，轻轻说：“他刚醒……目前还不适合进行测试。”

Tony睁开眼睛，看见硬板床旁边站着一个西装革履的光头老人。他觉得这人眼熟，却死活都想不起来他是谁了。

老人看了一会Tony，然后突然笑了起来。“不，我觉得他已经准备好了。人鱼是吗？TonyStark？”

Tony动了一下，他强忍着疼痛，慢慢坐了起来。“你知道了为什么还要问？”

老人的笑容看起来和蔼亲切，但是笑意却没有到达眼底。他冰冷地看着Tony，朝站在身后的人挥挥手：“把他身上那些电线拔了，带他去拷问室。”

Yinsen往前迈了一步：“他还不适合进行测试……”

老头看了他一眼。“这里不需要你了，你去看看另一条人鱼吧。他刚从拷问室里出来，给他弄好了，别让他死。”

Tony握住了床边。他想狠狠给这个老头一拳，想让他把Loki放了，想问他为什么突然开始测试？但是Tony只是稳稳地坐着，事实是，他现在连坐稳都要极大的意志力才能做到了。

身后的几个人走过来，拔掉了Tony身上那些七七八八的电线。然后他们拽着Tony让他站起来，人鱼踉跄了一下，努力站住了。Tony有些庆幸他的腿没事，不过刚才Yinsen说Loki的腿受了伤……

Yinsen跟着另一个带枪的人走出了房间，随后Tony被推了一把，也跟着走了出去。他们在门口分开，Tony被那个老头和另外三个人带到了楼下的一个房间。

Tony下楼的时候，尽可能记住了这栋楼里面的布局和装修。他的腿在不停地打颤，而且那些人没有给他鞋，光脚踩在水泥地上真的非常难受。Tony不知道他怎么样才能联系到Steve，这栋楼的窗户上都安装了特殊的玻璃，Tony根本看不到外面，他完全不知道自己在哪。

拷问室是个黑漆漆的小屋子，里面有几个盆，地上都是水，不过因为太暗，Tony分不清那些水里有没有血。老头先进去，随后是Tony，接着又跟进来一个人，然后门被关上了。

老头坐在了一边的椅子上。他拍了拍自己的西装，抬手指了指他前面地上的那滩水。“哦，Tony，我希望你能比Loki坚持的时间长一点。我已经得到了我想要的，所以其实你只是走个过场。”

Tony慢慢跺到墙边，尽量让自己的后背靠墙。“……是么。你不自我介绍一下吗？”

老人浅笑一下，然后迅速收回笑容。“我是ObadiahStane，负责你们俩的反拷问测试。”

Tony看着他的脸，越发觉得自己在哪看见过这个人。可是他在Steve之前从来没有遇见过人类，这是根本不可能的事情。

Stane等了一会，见Tony没说话，就礼貌地伸出手：“所以，我们可以快点解决这个？告诉我Emig的事情，说出来，你就不用受苦了。”

Tony瞥了一眼站在那儿的那个人，Steve给他讲过反拷问测试的事情，到时候肯定会有一个负责问，另一个负责打。

所以不管怎么说，他都得挨打了。

Tony叹口气，摇摇头：“我不知道。”

Stane看上去不怎么着急。他抠了一下指甲，慢条斯理地说：“Tony，Tony，Tony。其实Emig现在在哪儿，Fury问了他什么，我都知道得一清二楚。我喜欢你，你看上去非常适合……给我工作。听说你擅长军火，是吗？”

Tony谨慎地看了他一眼：“……不。”

Stane动了动，他的耐心正在慢慢减退。“——不如我们敞开说吧。Loki一开始的反应和你一样，他说他什么都不知道，然后我用了一点小办法……看看你脚下的血？Tony？不得不说，Loki的尖叫还是挺动听的。”

Tony的指甲抠进手心里，他控制不住低头看着脚下黑乎乎的血水，他好像听到了Loki的声音。“……我不知道Emig的事情，我不知道。”他机械地重复说。

Stane给旁边站着的人使了一个眼色，那人立刻走过来，不由分说一拳头砸在Tony脸上。人鱼一声闷哼，直接被打得趴在了地上，然后那人开始扒他的裤子。

很快Tony被扒得精光。那个人拖过一盆水，抓着Tony的头发，把他的脸按在水里。

Stane换了个姿势，说：“你的尾巴是什么颜色？我有点期待啊。”

Tony已经没力气挣扎了。他被打得脑袋嗡嗡作响，胸口的伤疼到快无法呼吸。Tony根本没有多余的心思去控制尾巴的变化，几秒钟之后，他就开始大口呼吸水中的空气了。

然后那人揪着他的头发把他拽了出来。Stane很感兴趣地看着Tony，他的语气比刚才开心了一点儿。“哦——和你小时候没什么变化嘛？还是这种傻兮兮的金红色？”

Tony的头发被抓在那人手里，他喘息着，尾巴在地上无力地摆动着。Tony看着Stane的脸，突然记起来这人是谁了，他抬起手，想掰开那人铁钳一样的手指：“你——你，你是Stane？你是人鱼！小时候我爸爸带我去见过你！！”

Stane笑得更开心了。“是啊，Tony，总算想起来我了。——所以在我开始拔你的鳞片之前，我再问你一次：Emig对Fury说了什么？他说了我的计划了吗？”

Tony被那人抓着头发拖到了一张桌子下面，他看着那人拿起了一把刀，威胁性地放在自己尾巴上。

Stane又问了一次：“Emig说了什么？”

Tony闻到了自己身下淡淡的血水味。他盯着Stane，说：“你在害怕什么？Fury早就盯上你了，是吗？”

Stane往后一仰，他的眼睛里彻底没有了感情。“你被Fury利用了还不知道呢，Tony？我们都是人鱼，我们才是一伙的，你懂吗？Fury要用你和Loki引出我，不过他千算万算，却没想到我也是人鱼。”

Tony趴在血水里，他控制不住地想象着Loki在这儿受了怎样的苦。Stane轻哼了一声，接着说：“所以，你先告诉我Emig的事情，然后我们再慢慢讨论合作的事。”

Tony的手指死死抠着水泥地。“我不知道，我不会和你合作。”

Stane抬起手：“这么说……你和Loki的选择是一样的了？好吧，我会一刀一刀剃光你们的鳞片，然后我们再进行下一步。”

身后的男人干净利落地掀开了Tony的两块鳞片，人鱼发出了尖声哀嚎。

 

42

 

 

 

 

 

Steve和Thor一人抱着一摞书，往电梯飞奔。他俩挤进已经装了六个人的电梯，两个探员都是大块头，怀里还搂着比脑袋高的文件，把其他人都挤在了四周。

Thor隔着文件对门口的同事说：“Hey，谁在那儿？帮我按一下21楼。”

门口的人按了，然后说：“Thor？Steve？听说那俩人鱼开始评估测试了？进行得怎么样啊？”

Steve没说话，Thor粗声粗气地回答：“是的，很顺利，完全没问题。”

他的语气不怎么好，听上去好像在生气。于是刚刚问问题的人不说话了，电梯里安静下来。

到了21楼，两个人出了电梯就开始往Nick的办公室跑。Thor把材料往上托了托，说：“Steve，Phil给你消息了吗？Emig开口了没有？” 

Steve摇摇头：“没，但是他说快了。今天这些资料应该能压垮他，Truid公司所有的地下流水账我们都搞过来了，用这个砸死他，我就不信Emig嘴能这么硬。”

Thor点点头，眉头紧紧拧起来。他俩冲进了Nick的办公室，Natasha正在里面，表情严肃地在和Nick还有Coulson说些什么。

两个人跑进去，把死沉死沉的资料放到桌子上。Thor大声说：“流水账！搞过来了。”

Coulson对他们微微点点头：“谢谢，这真是帮了大忙。现在我们一起来开个小会吧。”

几个人聚在桌子前，围成了个小圈子。Natasha看了他俩一眼，继续说：“——所以，如果确定了高层里的人确实和Emig有勾当，那么小人鱼就成了他们最好的人质。他们控制着人鱼，可以偷偷要挟我们，如果最后出了意外，也能都推在测试身上，没人会怀疑。”

Steve的表情一直就没有变过，他看上去严肃得可怕：“所以得尽快逼Emig开口，我们得知道他背后的人是谁。如果拿到证据，可以去要人吗？”

Nick点头：“可以。但是必须保证证据确凿，让他们一点空子都钻不到。”

Coulson温和地说：“这个交给我。”

Thor抓了一把头发，说：“可是我奇怪的是，为什么已经过去三天了，却没有任何人来联系我们？他们不是应该利用Loki和Tony来逼着我们停止调查吗？”

Natasha犹豫了一下，看看Nick。局长沉默了几秒，最后说：“……我们刚才讨论过这个问题了。他们之所以到现在还没有联系，很可能是那人还不知道我们对Emig的审问进行到了哪，不敢轻举妄动。另外，嗯，Nat怀疑高层会对人鱼用私刑。”

Steve和Thor的脸色更难看了。他俩一起扭头看着Natasha：“私刑？为什么会用私刑？”

Natasha垂下眼睛：“……因为他们肯定不确定小人鱼这个砝码到底有没有分量。如果我们根本不在乎人鱼呢？如果他俩对我们来说只是可有可无的附属品呢？这样的要挟就一点意义都没有了。所以为了保证我们会为了人鱼放弃一些东西，先把Tony和Loki折磨得不成人样再拿来给我们看，这个冲击力肯定会更大。”

Thor忍了一下，没忍住。他一巴掌拍在桌子上：“——他们怎么敢？他们怎么敢？！”

Steve皱着眉低下头，呼吸急促了一些。

Coulson安抚地拍了拍Thor的胳膊：“这只是Nat的猜想，我们并不知道是不是真的会这样。等一下我会继续去Emig那里，他快顶不住了，如果顺利，今晚我们就可以知道是谁绑走了小人鱼。”

Steve抬起头，带着一点希望说：“如果知道了，我们就可以去救他们吗？”

Nick摇摇头，插嘴说：“恐怕不行，Steve。确定了那个人之后，接下来是大规模的收集证据时间，那并不是营救人鱼的好时机。”

Steve忍不住靠近了Nick，他有些暴躁地说：“那什么时候去救？等他们俩死了？等一切都没办法挽回了？”

Nick直视他的双眼，冷静地说：“Agent Rogers，你变得软弱了。对我们来说，没有什么是不能放弃的。”

Steve握紧了拳头，看起来就要朝着Fury的脸揍上去了。Natasha在事态恶化之前，一步走过去，挡在Steve面前：“Nick，你刚才不是这么和我说的。”

局长瞅了一眼Natasha，后退了一步。他来回看了看愤怒的Steve和Thor，最后叹口气，说：“……我承认，从一开始，我培养小人鱼的目的就不是那么单纯。要引出那个人，总得有人牺牲，但是牺牲的人不能是你们——你们太强，被绑架的可能性太小，还是我的左膀右臂。而人鱼却是再好不过的目标，他们单纯，和整个神盾局的关系并不深，并且容易下手。”

Thor难以置信地看着自己的上司：“……所以你一开始就是要送Loki他们去受折磨？你一开始就是这么打算的？”

Nick扬起头，盯了一眼Thor：“你和我共事这么久，你认为我就是这种冷血的人吗？”

Natasha抱起胳膊，强行加入对话：“所以，Nick，你是在小人鱼们上岸之后才开始考虑培养饵的？”

局长又瞅了一眼Thor，才转向Natasha，点点头。“我一开始是坚决不同意他们加入神盾的，如果你们还记得这个，那我非常感谢。可是后来我……被说动了。我想到如果人鱼加入进来，就可以培养他们，让他们最大限度地学会自保，做个优秀的饵——然后你们都看到了，那个人在快要露马脚的时候，几乎是迫不及待地绑走了小人鱼，这就是我的目的。”

Coulson站在了Fury身边，对Steve和Thor微微欠了一下身。“我很抱歉……这件事我也有份。我在一开始申请让人鱼加入神盾的时候，并没有考虑这些。但之后Nick对我说了他的计划，我选择了隐瞒你们，因为我认为这是可行的。”

Steve和Thor很长时间没能说出话来。他俩站了好一会，Steve才挤出一句：“……那我们什么时候可以去救他们？”

Coulson抿了抿嘴。“不行……Steve，现在不行。你和Thor需要好好冷静一下，小人鱼已经让你们俩无法理智地考虑了。——那个人在威胁我们之前，Tony和Loki都不会死，他需要给我们看见活着的人鱼，才有交换条件的价值。”

Thor和Steve看着他们面前的三个同事，朋友，战友。Thor微微低下头，一直严肃的脸上终于有了一丝松动：“……是的，活着——但是可能已经被折磨得快死了。”

他们都没有再说话。Steve想起家里的床边还立着Tony未完成的盾，还有答应了人鱼要带他去游泳，可是自己现在却连人鱼在哪都不知道。

他抹了一把脸，把眼睛里的酸疼感揉了出去。接着他们听见Nick说：“还有一件事……Nat，人鱼刚刚开始训练的时候，有跟踪组观察他们，发现他们去过几次郊外很远的一个房子中。我一直压着这件事，现在我想问，对此你有什么要和我解释的吗？”

Natasha看向Fury，她张了张嘴，没有说出任何话。

 

 

Loki睁开眼睛，觉得尾巴上撕心裂肺地疼。他抽动了一下，Yinsen连忙按住他：“别动，我在给你上药。”

人鱼闭上眼睛，哑着嗓子说：“我想喝水……”

Yinsen说好，然后去洗了手，拿着碗喂给Loki喝。“别喝太急，身体会受不了的。”

Loki喝了一点，又觉得恶心。他推开碗，虚弱地问Yinsen：“你见到Tony了吗？你告诉他我的话了吗？”

Yinsen抱歉地摇摇头。“没……他尾巴上的伤没有你重，所以他们不准我过去见他。他们没有对Tony折磨太久，可能因为他的心脏伤的太重，上面怕真把你们弄死了。”

Loki冷笑了一声，他的嘴唇白得瘆人。“——他们哪是怕弄死我们，只是觉得弄死了太可惜。我睡了多久？”

Yinsen看看表：“5个小时，我给你打了安眠。他们三个小时之后才会再来拷问你，你再休息一下？”

Loki没说话，他硬撑着支起上身，低头看着自己千疮百孔的尾巴。上面的鳞片已经被掀掉了很多，本来漂亮的绿色现在已经变得面目全非，那些伤口还在不停地渗血。

Loki看了一会，移开目光。Yinsen轻声说：“我很抱歉……它们还会长出来吗？”

Loki点点头。“我拖着尾巴很难受，没有水，特别干。我试着变回腿，你能帮我治疗吗？”

Yinsen给了他一个安抚的微笑：“当然。如果变回腿，对我来说治疗起来会更容易。”

受伤的尾巴让Loki疼得想哭，而且他很难控制变化，这让他用了比平时更长的时间变出腿。Loki的腿细长笔直，但是现在那上面布满了可怖的伤痕，到处都是已经掀开的皮肉，有的伤口相当深，旁边的肉向上翻开着。

Yinsen默默地拿了工具开始帮Loki消毒。两个人沉默了一会，Loki说：“……Tony怎么样了？”

Yinsen看了他一眼：“他的尾巴没有太大的问题。”

Loki嗯了一声，看起来并没有完全相信。他又说：“Tony的心脏真的不会有问题吗？你不是在安慰我吗？”

Yinsen摇摇头：“暂时没有问题。他出去以后可以得到更好的治疗，我保证，他会没事的。”

Loki放下心来。他的腿已经疼到麻木了，Yinsen上药的时候，Loki疼出了汗，但几分钟后，他却也渐渐地习惯了那种疼痛。Loki仰起头，没察觉自己的手已经疼到发抖了。

Yinsen不去看他的脸，只是仔细做着自己的工作，问：“……你睡觉前和我说的，是真的么？要向他们妥协？”

Loki嗯了一声。

Yinsen的手顿了顿：“……那个人想要利用你和Tony，你也知道的吧？你妥协了，就会被逼着做坏事。”

Loki点点头：“是的。”

Yinsen终于扭头看他：“你会后悔的。”

Loki对Yinsen绽开了一个微笑，他说：“你只告诉Tony，我要妥协，他自然就明白了。”

Yinsen皱眉：“他不会同意你这么做的。你们俩坚持了两天，受了这么多苦，现在却打算放弃？”

Loki低头看看自己的腿。“……不，Tony也会这么做的。我们如果戏不演足，那人怎么会相信呢。Yinsen，我感谢你为我们做的一切，你是个好人，你们人类不都是坏人。”

Yinsen一时有点不知道怎么回应，只呆呆地看着Loki。

Loki蜷了蜷脚趾，缓解了一下痛感。他抹抹眼睛，把眼泪擦掉。“……对不起，我饿了，给我点吃的行吗？”

Yinsen反应了一下才点头，他去拿了一块面包过来，说：“只有这个，他们不肯给你们更多。”

Loki接过那个石头一样硬的面包，咬了一大口。“没事，这个也挺好吃。不过Tony肯定要嫌弃了，他就是个抱怨鬼。”

Yinsen不由自主地说：“你们俩感情真好。”

Loki对他笑笑，开始专心对付那个大面包。

 

43

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony在第三次审讯之前的半个小时才再次见到Yinsen。他尾巴上的伤口没有Loki那么严重，所以Stane禁止Yinsen过来给他治疗，只让Tony独自忍受。

他在第二次审讯时，因为心脏的问题，产生了短暂昏厥。Stane担心这次Tony还会这样，所以才会在开始之前，让Yinsen过来给他做一个检查。这次他俩说话没有那么方便了，Stane派了一个人在一边看着，所以Yinsen不能想说什么就说什么。

Yinsen在给Tony检查尾巴上的伤时，Tony忍不住低声问：“Loki怎么样了？”

Yinsen盯着Tony的眼睛，慢慢说：“……你最好也乖乖听话，Tony。Loki可比你聪明多了，他已经可以不再受折磨了。”

Tony安静了一会，点点头：“……是么。”

这之后他俩都没再说话。检查之后，Yinsen告诉在一边看守的人：“Tony的恢复情况比预想中的要好，但是心脏并不是很乐观——”

那人打断他：“如果现在开始审讯，他不会死，是么？”

Yinsen忍了忍：“……如果你们不那么努力折磨他的话，就不会。”

那人看了一眼Yinsen，不再搭理他。接着他转向Tony：“变出腿，把裤子穿好，跟我去审讯室。”

 

 

Stane依然和前两天一样，西装领带，面带微笑坐在狭小昏暗的审讯室里。Tony不知道他是怎么在这个房间里笑出来的，人鱼已经进来过两次，现在整个审讯室里都是淡淡的血腥味，不知道是Loki的，还是Tony自己的。

Tony知道自己身上的味道肯定也好不到哪去。他发烧了，脑袋昏昏沉沉，因为胸口上的伤，每次呼吸都能泛起绞心的疼。因为怕伤口感染，每天都会有人来帮Tony清洗，但是他们只会认真照顾伤口周围的卫生，身体的其他部分，都是随便擦擦。Tony看着干干净净的Stane，走神想到，他出去之前一定要好好洗个澡……

Stane轻咳一声，示意Tony看着自己。他的表情比前两天开心多了，最起码他不再死板着个脸，冰冷地瞪着人鱼。Tony光着脚踩在自己或者Loki的血水里，微微上装出一副被折磨怕了的样子。

“哎呀呀，哎呀呀，Tony。”Stane拍拍西装站起来，走到Tony面前。他仔细看了看人鱼青肿的嘴角，和一直在哆嗦的腿，有些可惜地啧啧了几声。“看看，这两天被打得不轻嘛。”

Tony缩了缩脖子，躲开Stane的目光，故意把伤得最重的左脸侧过来，展露在Stane面前。

“……你看看，被打成这样，我看了也不好受嘛。”老人抬手摸了摸那伤口，Tony忍着想躲开的欲望，一动不动。Stane摸了一下就放下手，又从怀里掏出手绢，擦了擦手。“你爸爸会埋怨我的——对了，一直没问，Howard呢？还在海底吗？”

Tony的心揪了一下，他不知道是因为伤口，还是因为听到了好多年都没人问起的父亲。“……死了。”他哑着嗓子说。

Stane耸耸肩，不太在意地说：“哦，是的，我忘了，Laufey早就告诉我了——Howard死了，他留下了一个红色的小人鱼，那孩子非常聪明……啊哈，是的，是的，Tony，你真的非常聪明，看看你的擅长点吧。”

Tony依然不去看Stane，他把自己的恐惧最大可能的释放出来，让自己看起来已经完全屈服在了对方的武力之下。

Stane坐回椅子，他还用手绢擦着手，就好像摸了什么脏东西。“Tony，Tony，我打你也是为了你好，你作为人鱼，本应该和人类不共戴天——可是看看你和Loki吧，啧啧，居然和人类关系这么好？你们俩怎么想的？”

Tony低着头，一言不发。

Stane翘起了二郎腿，他终于忍不住露出了得意的神情。“……不过，还好还好，Loki总算看清了人类的真面目，回到了正轨上来。他比你聪明啊，Tony。”

Tony看了一眼Stane，又迅速移开目光。Stane微笑着，继续说：“看看，Loki可以不再受苦了，他愿意和我合作，为人鱼开辟更广阔的世界。那么你呢？Tony？你愿意吗？”

站在一边的男人往前一步，Tony瑟缩了一下，躲了躲。Stane挥挥手：“别吓他，让他自己想。”

Tony贴着墙，抬眼看着Stane，怯怯地说：“……Loki答应和你合作了？”

Stane笑着点点头。“他吃了不少苦头，你真该看看他的腿，就知道我对你有多仁慈了，Tony。你们俩早就该听话的，Laufey送你们上来不就是为了这一天么？都怪他嘴紧，所以你们俩才会对我这么防备。”

Tony的手指无意识地抠着墙，他停了一下，鼓起勇气说：“我要见Loki。”

Stane摇摇头，脸上还挂着让人咬牙的笑容。“Loki说他不想见你，我需要尊重他的意愿——我们人鱼可不像人类，会逼着别人做人家不喜欢做的事。”

Tony小小地挪动了一下，离那个打手远了一点。他咬住下唇，一副不知道应该怎么办的样子。

Stane总算擦完了手。他把手绢扔到地上，用脚碾了几下。“……Tony，我就直说了吧。你们俩已经浪费了我太长时间，我不想再拖了。你自己选一个？就这样每天受折磨一直到死，还是乖乖答应和我合作，我们来创造一个不一样的世界？”

Tony谨慎地说：“如果我死了，Steve他们会一路查到你头上，到时候你根本跑不了。”

Stane仰起头，哈哈笑了一声。“——别忘了，Tony，你们正在测试中呢。如果你死了，这都是因为你太弱，没能挺过去，这在评测中是正常的，没有人会真的去查。”

Tony抠着墙的手指更加用力，他咽了一口口水，用自己最害怕的声音说：“可是，我真的不知道Emig的事情……我不认识他，真的。”

Stane扬扬眉，捡起了刚才扔在地上的手绢。他再次走近了Tony，用手绢一个小角给Tony擦了擦脸。“没关系，没关系。Emig只是个小意外，如果我得到了你们俩，那区区一个Emig算得了什么呢？他只是给我付钱的傻瓜蛋，我可是在后面藏得严严实实，什么把柄都没留下呢。”

Tony的腿抖得更厉害了——这个不是装的，他真的快站不住了，脚下的水就好像有了生命，正争先恐后地往他的脚心灌凉气。Tony坚持了一下，最后腿一软，顺势跪坐在了地上。他抬起胳膊挡住脑袋，慌乱地说：“别打我……”

Stane也蹲下来，他的声音变得轻柔了很多：“不打你，只要你听话，我怎么会打你呢。来吧，和我一起，嗯？只要我们合作，你和Loki就可以重新见面了。而且这全部是为了我们的种族，这是光荣，明白吗？”

Tony的腿碰到了地上冰凉的血水，这让他疼得闷哼一声。疼痛让人鱼毫不费力就涌出了眼泪，Tony抬起头，泪眼模糊地看着面前的老人，哽咽着说：“我——我需要做什么？”

Stane咧开嘴，笑得更开心了：“这个可以以后慢慢说。现在去把自己收拾得干净点，吃些东西，好好睡一觉。其他的，我会慢慢告诉你。”

 

 

Natasha跟着Fury来到了Bruce住的那处房子。Bruce已经不在那儿了，他从小人鱼开始评估测试之后就没有再和Natasha联系，她也不知道他去了哪里。

Fury敲了敲门，没人应。局长回头看看自己手下最得意的训练官，问：“……Nat，你说这人也是人鱼？真的？”

Natasha点了点头。“是的。Loki他们跟我提过，这人是他们在海底时就认识的。”

Fury对一边立着的人挥挥手，立刻上来三个人开始撬锁。

“……你为什么不上报？这是非常严重的渎职，你不应该犯这种错误。”Fury用唯一的一只眼睛看着Natasha，眼神锐利。“从Loki和Tony进了局里，他们就是神盾的一员，他们随时有机会得到我们最机密的资料——所以，你怎么可以任凭他俩和一个来历不明的人接触？况且这人还是个人鱼！我从来不知道人鱼可以上岸！”

Natasha微微扬起头，她直视自己的上司，轻轻说：“我很抱歉……”

“我不需要道歉。”Fury皱着眉打断她，“我只是想知道你这么做的理由。”

这时房门被撬开了。后面五个全副武装的组员首先无声地潜了进去，一分钟后，Fury听见他们说：“Clear。”

Fury又挥手，剩下的取证员也鱼贯而入。他一动不动看着Natasha，依然在等答案。

Natasha扭过头去：“……我只是想帮他们。人类欠人鱼的，不是么？他们希望我保密，我就照做了。”

Fury声音大了一些：“你什么时候变得这么蠢了？！那个人——Bruce？是么？如果Bruce是人鱼，那他必须和神盾接触！我们搞清楚为什么人鱼会上岸，他为什么要和小人鱼接触，他们还有多少在岸上，会不会对人类有威胁——”

“我和他有接触。”Natasha垂下眼睛，不去看Fury震惊的表情。“听着，Nick，我很抱歉，但是我接触了Bruce，他是——他并不是坏人……”

“你私下接触了人鱼？！”果然，Fury几乎是立刻勃然大怒。“你没有上报给任何人，就私下接触了人鱼？你知道这是什么性质吗？Nat？如果被别人发现，你就不单单是停职那么简单了！你懂吗？！”

Natasha点头，她顺从地敛起了自己的全部气势，显得无辜又柔弱。“Nick……我真的很抱歉，我只是想帮忙。”

Fury被气得快说不出话了。他粗喘着瞪着Natasha足足有三分钟，才咬着牙嘶嘶地说：“……回去我需要你完整报告有关Bruce的一切事宜。你处罚会在小人鱼的评测结束之后再评定——好自为之。”

局长转身走进了Bruce的房子，把Natasha一个人留在了原地。

 

 

44

 

 

 

 

 

Tony时隔一个星期之后，终于又见到了Loki。Loki面色苍白，锁骨和脸上都有被打过的痕迹，而且他比以前瘦了很多。不过因为Loki好好穿着裤子，只露出了脚踝，所以Tony不知道他的腿伤得怎么样。

两个见面之后，互相看了几秒，确认了对方没事，就转过头去，装作关系冷淡。他们现在被带到了一个封闭的房间，Stane正坐在靠墙的沙发上，面带微笑地看着他们俩。

小人鱼走进去之后，门就被关上了，只留下那个打手站在门边，一动不动地盯着他们俩。

Stane抬手示意了一下：“坐吧。”

这个房间里没有窗，没有桌子，没有椅子，四面白墙，就好像一个空荡荡的盒子。Stane虽然让他们坐，但谁都知道这只是客套话，毕竟除了那张沙发，这个房间里再没有其他东西了。

Loki顿了顿，温顺地说：“……我们站着就行。”

Stane撇撇嘴，态度非常善解人意：“好吧，既然你们坚持的话。所以我们就不要那么多废话了，行吗？我这两天已经对你们俩说了太多废话，真的——如果不是你们俩深得我心，我真想直接剁了你们。”

Tony抹抹鼻子：“哦……我确实听说几百年前，有的人鱼在食物匮乏的时候，会杀了同类吃掉。这是人鱼的传统吗？”

Stane的微笑减少了一点，转向Tony：“……我倒是想尝尝你们俩的味道，我一直很喜欢喝鱼汤。”

Tony假笑了一下：“那些鳞片还不够你吃么？胃口这么大，难怪会和Laufey是一伙的。”

Stane看上去好像被气乐了。他摇头笑了一会，才说：“……Tony啊Tony，你的鳞片我拔得还不够多，倒是Loki——”他的眼神往Loki的裤腿上瞥了一下。“——好像已经没剩下多少鳞片了吧？”

Loki微微点了一下头：“也没那么多，但是熬汤肯定够了。”

Stane彻底收起了笑容。他从沙发上站起来，把小人鱼挨个扫了个遍。“你们俩，是不是觉得拯救我们的种族是个笑话？你们的小脑瓜里除了装着那两个傻大个的人类，就没有一点点为了我们的种族牺牲奉献的精神吗？”

Loki拧起眉：“抱歉？我们当然愿意为了种族付出一切，我和Tony从上岸开始就一直为了这个努力——”

Stane粗暴地打断他：“努力？你管这个叫努力？哈哈，Loki，按照我的标准，你们明明就是来度假的。Laufey把你们俩送上来是做什么的，你们还记得吗？”

Tony在一边忍了忍，决定不现在发问。他从来不知道自己是Laufey送上岸来的，现在看来，那条老人鱼和Stane早就联系好了。

Loki在一边面无表情地说：“尽可能的多杀人。”

Stane点头，不过表情依然冰冷。“很好，你还记得。不过从你们上岸，我好像还没看见你俩杀掉任何人？”

小人鱼们都不说话了。Stane冷哼一声，重新坐了回去。

“……这么多年以来，我一直都在寻找机会，让我们的种族重新复兴的机会。你们俩没经历过被大规模捕捞的时代，所以根本体会不到那种恐惧和无力感。”

Stane叹了一口气，把语气放缓和了一些。“……我费尽心思爬到了这个位置，理所当然要为了我们的种族做一些什么。人鱼为什么只能生活在海底？如果我们变出腿，就能比人类更强壮，更聪明，更有资格站在地面上。所以为什么不呢，杀掉人类取而代之？这样大海和陆地就都是我们的了，不是吗？”

Tony握紧了拳头，有些难以置信地看着老人鱼：“……你要杀光人类？——你疯了吗？这根本不可能！”

Stane咧开嘴，露出了一个毫无感情的笑容：“不不不，Tony，杀光他们没有任何意义。我要让他们屈服，就好像从前的我们一样，只能害怕，躲避，挣扎，却毫无办法。你们俩就是这个实验的第一批志愿者，啊哈，我喜欢这个词的发音，志愿者，你们俩喜欢吗？”

Loki看着Stane，尽量平静地问：“……什么实验？你需要我们俩做什么？”

Stane换了个姿势，让自己舒舒服服地倚在沙发背上。“你们俩应该听说过吧？Bruce正在训练第一批战士，虽然好像进展不顺利，但是这个我们可以等一等。你们俩的擅长点我真的喜欢，所以看看你们能走多远？”

Tony沉下脸：“……你需要我制造武器？”

Stane歪歪头：“聪明。你制造武器，我要大的，杀伤范围越大越好。Loki制毒，我会把那些毒药洒在自来水源那里，毒死一批是一批。”

Loki的声音终于忍不住提高了一些：“你——你明明只要控制住人鱼贩子就好，为什么要杀掉那些无辜的人？”

Stane装模作样地想了一下，最后恶毒地说：“……大概因为我想做一个统治者？这个世界都是我的，想想看，这不是很值得期待么？”

Tony咬了咬牙，拼命把浓重的怒意压在心底。他低下了头，做出一副顺从的样子。

Loki在一边深吸一口气，接着问：“……如果我们俩成功了呢？”

Stane这次终于真心实意地笑了出来：“如果你们俩真的做得足够好，那么Laufey就会输送更多的人鱼上来。——NatashaRomanoff也是人鱼吧？可惜她不知道我的身份，用起来会比较麻烦。而且她在人类社会生活得太久了，对人类已经有了太多的感情，已经不再适合做实验。”

Tony突然想到了Steve，他不知道自己怎么会这个时候想起Steve，但他想到对方一定也正在努力救出自己，他一定已经发现了不对劲的地方。

Steve是个人类，但他是Tony见过的最好的人，他不应该死。Tony突然觉得，他和Loki不单单要为了自己逃出去，也要为了Steve，为了Thor，Clint，Coulson还有Fury逃出去。他俩上岸的时间不长，认识的人类不多，但是那些人比Stane更值得活下去。

Tony抬起头，调整了一下情绪，坚定地说：“我做。”

Loki的呼吸顿了一下，但没有更多的反应了。Tony迈开腿，往Stane的方向走近了一些：“——我爸爸，Howard，是被人类杀掉的。我要做，我要杀光他们。”

Loki稳稳站着，什么都没说。Tony小时候说过，他的父母因为意外死亡，他们在出门的时候，遇见了一头饥饿的大白鲨。

Stane满意地笑了起来。他站起来，拍了拍Tony的肩膀：“好孩子，不愧是Howard的儿子。他如果还在，一定会非常高兴你可以这么做，为了我们的种族。”

Tony重复说：“为了我们的种族。——我马上就开始制造武器，我会把需要的物品清单告诉你。”

Stane皮笑肉不笑地说：“当然可以，Tony。但是我得派人给你做助手，嗯？你知道的，怕你劳累过度，毕竟你刚刚受了这么重的伤，我看了也是心疼。”

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩：“当然，多给我派几个助手最好。我需要的东西可能有些多，没问题吗？”

Stane大方地挥挥手：“随便你要什么。”

Loki看着他们好像突然多年未见的叔侄一样相谈甚欢，一时拿不准自己应该扮演什么角色。Loki本来打算自己做先妥协的那个，然后让Tony被自己说服，可是现在好像反了过来。

完了，这个场景他在心里没排练过。

这时Tony转向了Loki，神采奕奕地说：“Loki？你和我们一起？”

Loki装作沉吟了一下，最后慢慢说：“嗯……我有个条件。”

Stane扬了扬眉：“我可不知道你会提条件。”

Loki咬住下唇，轻声说：“……如果你要人类都死，那我要亲手杀了Thor。只能我来动手，只有我可以动手。”

Stane微微翘起嘴角：“满足你。这才是真正的人鱼应该说的话，我为你们俩骄傲。”

他又拍了拍Tony的肩，然后侧身把沙发让了出来。“你们在这儿休息一下，如果可以，我希望马上就开始武器和药品的开发，嗯？等一会我会派人来接你们。”

他走出了门，那个打手也跟着走了出去。他们把大门锁上之后，Stane立刻头也不回地对男人说：“多找几个人盯死了这两个小混蛋。如果敢玩什么花言，卸了腿，反正不能走路也不会耽误工作。”

男人轻声说：“我不相信他们。”

Stane冷哼一声。“我也不相信。把枪对准他们的脑袋，必要的时候，杀了也无所谓。”

男人点点头，不再说话了。

 

 

Clint走进三楼的办公室，Steve和Thor正在啃面包。Thor的胡子已经像野草一样疯狂地长了满脸，Steve倒没那么不修边幅，但也没好到哪去，他俩都有着重重的黑眼圈。

“嗯……我说，哥们儿。”Clint犹豫了一下，那副表情就好像他每次被Coulson揪去开小会一样纠结。“——你们俩，得去休息一下了。你们这张脸，说真的，丑毙了。”

Steve又啃了一口面包，扭头对Clint笑笑：“没问题。我刚才趴了半个小时，现在精神好得很。”

Thor也耸耸肩，他叼着面包，伸了个懒腰。“我现在还没缓过劲呢。Stane是人鱼，艹，神盾的高层他妈的是人鱼——不过这倒省了我们去找证据，我们就去找他，把他的脑袋摁在水里……”

“我还以为你更喜欢把他的脑袋揪下来？”Clint坐在了他们旁边的桌子上，他晃了晃腿，故作轻松地说。“震惊这件事还是留给Nick和Coulson吧。再说谁知道Emig说的是不是真的，如果他是为了自保呢？我们就这么冲过去抓了Stane，到时候扒光他才发现那老头不是人鱼，我们就惨了。”

Steve不在意地撇撇嘴：“我觉得冒这个险是值得的。”

Clint翻了个白眼。“是啊，是啊，如果Stane不是人鱼，那我们就火了，神盾会被集体裁员的，绝对。”

Thor插嘴说：“啊，Nat呢？我得去问问她，她不是去见过那个叫Bruce的人鱼吗？感觉问她会有用。”

Steve和Thor第一次知道小人鱼背着他们去见别人的时候，第一反应是不敢相信，第二反应是伤心，然后他俩就被繁乱的取证工作和想救出人鱼的心情淹没了，两个人到现在也没有好好整理一下自己。不过这么稀里糊涂的优点就是，他们接受这件事的速度异常快，刚开始那种伤心和不敢相信早就被担心取代。——骗就骗吧，只要那两条人鱼活着，就比什么都重要。

Clint缩了一下脖子。“她刚刚被Nick叫到办公室了，我估计是为了Stane的事情。嗯——我还想和你们俩说，这事完了以后，Nick还不知道会怎么处理她呢，你们怎么看？”

Steve和Thor对视一眼，然后默契地歪了一下头。“……Tasha是我们的同伴，朋友，出了问题我们共同承担。无论发生什么，together。”

Clint看着他们俩，也认真地点点头。“——together。”然后他憋了憋，终于忍不住说：“……不过说真的，你们俩去收拾一下自己吧，行吗？两个小时前Emig才说了Stane是人鱼，下一步的计划不会马上出来的。去睡一觉，求你们了，嗯？”

Thor咧嘴笑了笑：“其实我在等Phil。他不是说等Emig都承认之后，那混蛋就归我了吗？”

Clint睁大眼睛看着Thor：“你还期待呢？现在Coulson已经爱死Emig了，他恨不得把他绑在自己身上。你们俩真该看看刚才Emig说Stane是人鱼时Coulson的表情，我他妈这辈子都没见过他那种脸，真的。”

Steve终于吃完了他的面包。他擦擦嘴，从桌子上跳下来，打开自己的电脑。“嗯……所以Emig说，他给Stane提供巨额资金是为了养人鱼？因为Stane打算带一批人鱼部队上来？”

Clint点头。“他说的时候我在一边听着呢。够疯狂了是吧？但是Emig已经尿了四次裤子了，我觉得他不像是会撒谎的样子。”

Thor又拿过一个面包，他拧着眉，表情严肃。“人鱼部队，听上去有些不可能，但是我们都见识过Loki和Tony进步的速度。不知道这是人鱼的共性还是只有他们俩这样，可能如果训练方法合适——”

“如果方法合适，他们就会在某一方面成为超越人类的专家。”Fury大步走进他们的办公室，身后跟着Coulson和Natasha。几个人都面色不善，看上去像是被谁狠狠揍了一拳，或者输了一场硬仗。

Clint从桌子上跳了下来，扬起眉：“专家？某方面的专家？这是什么意思？”

Fury把手里的文件甩在桌子上，看了一眼Natasha。“据可靠的资料，人鱼变出腿之后都有一个以上的擅长点。所以这也解释了为什么Loki和Stark会在这么短的时间内成长为战士，因为这是他们的能力。”

Natasha垂下眼睛，又直视Steve和Thor，轻轻说：“……我会把Bruce带过来。如果Stane是人鱼，那么我们需要准备充分，我们需要Bruce。”

Steve看着Natasha，想问问她怎么样，为什么看起来那么累，却又问不出口。这一段时间他们每个人都精疲力竭，却没有人抱怨一个字。累这个字如果一说出口，就好像已经承认了自己已经无法承受一样，所以他们从来不说。

Coulson在一边补充说：“Emig那边我会继续挖，直到他什么都吐不出来为止。Nat说我们不能现在就去找Stane，如果他是人鱼，那么不知道他的擅长点就去抓人的话，是非常危险的。Bruce最好可以帮助我们，虽然我并不信任人鱼……”

“你该相信他们。”Thor粗声粗气地反驳说，“看看Loki和Tony吧，他们都是好人鱼。”

Coulson迟疑了一下，没说话。Steve敏锐地抓住了他一瞬间的表情，一下子觉得不安起来：“……怎么了？”

“我有话要和你们俩说。”Nick在一边插话。他看了看自己最得意的两个探员，语气坚定，不容置疑。“——如果Stane真的是在计划组织一个人鱼部队的话，那我们不得不怀疑Loki和Stark上岸的目的。他们在私底下和其他人鱼秘密接触，而且马上就被Stane绑架——这么巧合的事情确实不常见，嗯？”

Steve的不安感更强烈了。他看看Thor，对方也在紧张地抿嘴。Steve转过脸，努力让自己说话的语气不那么激烈。“所以？”

“所以，我们依然还是得救出他们俩。”Nick点了点刚刚他扔在桌子上的资料，表情冷得像冰。“……然后我要亲自审问他们，你们任何人不准插手，懂了吗？”

 

45

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony仰起头，让Loki帮他换掉胸口的电磁。Loki板着脸，小心地把已经没有动力的电磁拿了出来。Yinsen在一边提醒说：“不要太着急……会短路的。”

Loki听了这话，再次恼火地瞥了一眼Tony。他拍过Tony的脸，没好气儿地说：“别看我，我不想和傻子说话。”

“Hey！”Tony抗议说，“又不是我想受伤的。” 

Loki侧过脸看了看四五个守在门口监视他们的人，最后咬了咬牙，说：“……我让你跑不怎么不跑？两个都被抓到简直是搞笑死了，你平时的机灵劲儿呢？”

Tony耸耸肩，看着Loki俯下身，小心翼翼地把新的电磁放到自己的胸口里。他和Loki不在一个工作室里，两个人不能交流，因为他们的工作室隔了一个巨大的玻璃墙，只能看，不能说话。 

还好Yinsen向上面报告说，Tony心脏附近的弹片他无能为力，只能Loki来治疗。其实目前他们只是用微型磁铁吸附住了弹片，换电磁的工作Yinsen来做也可以。

幸好上面懂医学的人不多，Loki才可以趁换电磁的时候和Tony说说话。  

“我们这样一起被绑架不也是挺好的嘛。”Tony嬉皮笑脸的。“就是这玩意不太方便，没电的速度太快了。”他指了指胸口的装置。“我要想想用别的原料代替电磁，不然一直备着也挺麻烦。”

Loki看了他一眼，嗯了一声。他的手刚离开Tony的胸口，后面就马上站过来一个人：“弄完了吗？”

Loki冷冷地说：“你不会自己看么。”

那人粗鲁地推了Loki一把：“弄完了就赶紧回去！” 

Tony猛地站起来，顺手拿过旁边的医疗剪指着那人：“你再动他一下试试？”

后面的几个人同时举起了枪，对准了小人鱼的脑袋。Loki举起手，慢慢转过身：“嘿……放松点。你们人类不会只被剪子指着就害怕了吧？” 

推他的人暴躁地说：“让他放下剪子！不然我打烂你们的嘴！”

Yinsen试图让他们都冷静下来：“停一下……这只是个误会，嗯？我们可以慢慢谈，我们——” 

这时Tony和Loki同时动了起来。他们一矮身躲过了枪口，猛地踢向离自己最近的人。那几个人立刻开枪，却被人鱼撞得失去了平衡，整个医疗室里响起了四五声枪响，天花板上多了几个洞。

Tony用剪刀划开了一个人的裤子，可惜没有造成更大的伤害。那些人不愧是训练有素的士兵，在最初的忙乱过去之后，他们迅速调整了姿势，再次把枪顶在了两条人鱼的脑门上，零距离。 

整个过程只持续了不到十秒，Yinsen在一边已经快吓蒙了。这次Tony和Loki同时举起手，做出投降的姿态。“只是……只是个玩笑。”Tony被枪口顶的歪着脑袋，无辜地说。 

他们没再和人鱼废话，有三个人骂骂咧咧地抓着Loki的衣领，把他先带走了。剩下两个人依然指着Tony的脑门，对着Yinsen歪歪头：“他胸口那玩意弄完没有？”

Yinsen咽了一口口水，慢慢摇头：“……其实还没有。”

其中一个人抬手揪住Tony的头发，把他拽到刚才的椅子上。“快给他换！弄好了继续工作！”

Yinsen走过去，犹豫了一下，又抬手抠开那个装置。那两个人退后了一点，依然用枪指着他们。  

“……你疯了吗？”Yinsen小声说。那些人可以听到，可是他顾不得了。“这么做有没有一点意义？” 

Tony对他眨眨眼睛，Yinsen小小地挪了一下地方，挡住了那些人的视线。人鱼抬起手，碰了碰Yinsen的胳膊：“就是想试试嘛……你轻点，有点疼。”

Yinsen低下头，看见Tony的手心里握着一颗子弹。Tony又挤挤眼睛，咧开嘴笑了。

Yinsen不知道他偷子弹做什么，不过看上去人鱼确实不是随意发疯。他又鼓弄了一下那个装置，然后侧开身，说：“好了。”

那几个人端着枪把Tony拽起来，又使劲推了他一把：“快走！少磨蹭！”

Yinsen跟在他们身后，几个人走出了房间。

 

 

他们的工作室条件和审讯室差不多，只不过没有了那些血腥味和潮乎乎的空气。Tony被推进去之后，隔着玻璃窗看见Loki独自坐在他工作的桌前，正在称量那一大堆化学药品。Loki需要一个人奋斗，没有人陪伴，孤零零的。而Yinsen被破例允许留在Tony身边——这大概是因为Stane担心他的心脏，如果Tony快死了之类的，至少Yinsen还能做个急救。

那几个人把他们俩押到工作室之后，就大门一锁，站在门外聊天了。Tony松了一口气，他撇下Yinsen跑到玻璃窗边，轻轻敲了敲玻璃。 

Loki抬起头，先看看四周，才小跑到Tony面前。Tony拿出那颗偷过来的子弹，摆口型说：“拿到啦。” 

Loki笑着点点头，给了他一个大拇指。这时Yinsen走过来，他看着小人鱼们好像挺高兴的样子，忍不住问：“……你偷子弹是要做什么？”

Tony扭头看着Yinsen：“我们要逃。”

Yinsen点点头：“我知道。可是这颗子弹能做什么？”

Tony又看看Loki，对他比划了个手势，示意他去忙。Loki对着Yinsen礼貌地微笑一下，回到了自己的桌子前。

Yinsen看着Tony转身把那颗子弹扔回桌子上（那上面摆满了各种各样的铁块和电焊），又随手拿起他昨天刚做好的武器的一部分，说：“Yinsen……你能帮我一个忙吗？”

Yinsen擦擦脸：“我觉得我一直在帮你来着？” 

Tony不好意思地嗯了一声。“……你知道我在做装甲，能把我包进去的那种。”

Yinsen点头。“是的。所以？”

人鱼又往门口看了看，然后压低声音说：“我打算把装甲设置成两种开火方式。一种是给Stane看的，需要弹药。另一种需要这个。”他敲敲自己胸口的装置。“我打算用钯元素进行反应发电，你知道的，电弧光圈轰击粒子反应，我在神盾训练的时候研究过那个。”

Yinsen可一点都不知道这个什么什么粒子反应，但是Tony已经完全沉浸了自己的世界里，根本没有解释更多。“我曾经设想过把这个用在枪上，但安装在哪是个问题。现在正好我自带发电机，不用白不用。我在需要的材料里向Stane提过这个，还好他根本不明白那是什么玩意。”

Yinsen想了一下，终于问出一个好像不那么白痴的问题：“呃……可是你打算什么时候用这个装甲？” 

Tony转向他，打了个响指。“问得好。装甲做好之后，Stane肯定会让我演示给他看，到时候他会撤掉装甲里的弹药，所以会放松警惕。我的反应堆可以启动装甲的斥力炮，不用弹药，到时候一炮轰死他。” 

Yinsen大概听明白了人鱼的计划，他消化了一下，说：“……那你需要我做什么呢？这和偷子弹有什么关系？” 

Tony撇撇嘴，放下了那个不怎么好看的铁制面具。“我得给Loki造个防身的武器。他那边除了一堆我完全不懂的药剂之外什么都没有，总不能逃跑的时候甩那些人一脸药片吧。我可以根据这颗子弹给Loki造一把枪……偷枪不容易，但是偷子弹好像会简单一些？Loki说他和Thor去过神盾的武器库，Thor都是随便拿弹药的，根本没人管。”

Yinsen了然地扬起眉：“哦……你需要给你们偷一些子弹来。” 

Tony缩缩脖子，有些不好意思。“对……方便吗？一点点就行，到时候我会尽量护着Loki，但是他得要武器防身。”

Yinsen点点头：“我会尽力的。Thor是高级探员，他肯定可以绕过某些审核，但你知道我是医疗部……我会想办法。” 

Tony咧嘴笑：“谢谢……还有一个，你能找到几个到喷雾罐吗？Loki正在做液体炸药，他那里瓶瓶罐罐有的是，这个倒是不用担心。问题是他还做了毒药，怎么携带有点麻烦。Stane看他看得太严格了，Loki没有任何机会可以偷到喷雾罐。”

Yinsen点点头：“这个简单。所以你们会提前吃解药，然后对着那些人喷毒药？”

Tony耸耸肩：“我们还没来得及讨论那么具体的地方，不过大概的计划是这样的。虽然很粗糙，但是我们要试试看。”

医生给他了一个鼓励的微笑：“我会支持你们的。Stane想统治人类社会，我不会让这种疯子得逞。”

Tony拿起电焊，把面罩戴上。“嗯。我们一定要杀了他，我们一定要逃出去。”

Yinsen看着人鱼打算开工了。他赶紧又问：“Hey，Tony，你和Loki什么时候定的这个计划？”

Tony在面具后面闷声闷气地说：“Stane和我们俩摊牌的时候，一时大意，把我们俩单独留在了那个房间里五分钟左右。就是那个时候Loki说他来负责炸药，而且让我给他造一把枪防身。”

Yinsen愣了愣，呆呆地说：“……你们俩可真够迅速的。”

 

 

让Natasha和所有人意外的是，Bruce竟然自己找上门了。 

她中午和Steve还有Thor出去吃饭。结果一出神盾局大门，她就看见马路对面站着那张熟悉的面孔——Bruce的眼睛被太阳晒得微微眯了起来，他看见Natasha之后，温和地笑了笑，对她挥挥手。

Thor扭头看看Natasha，问：“谁啊？朋友？” 

Natasha微微张开嘴，过了一会才说：“……他是Bruce。他，他是Bruce。”

Steve和Thor愣住了。

 

 

Bruce得到的待遇不是很好。他被手铐铐在了椅子上，虽然链子很长，但是毕竟行动受到了限制。他看着Clint仔仔细细把他的脚和凳子腿铐在一起，语气依然非常柔和：“我还以为我能被当做贵宾呢。”

Coulson在一边抱着胳膊，慢慢靠近他：“……是什么让你觉得自己可以得到优待？据我所知，有一条很坏很坏的人鱼正在打算带一个庞大的人鱼部队上岸来，我认为我们对你已经够温柔了，BruceBanner。”

Natasha站在一边看着Bruce，一时拿不准他为什么会来。Steve和Thor紧紧拧着眉头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那条人鱼。

Bruce和小人鱼完全不一样。他看起来温柔得要命，说话也是淡淡的，完全没有年轻人鱼那种冲劲儿。他的头发乱糟糟的，衣服也是很旧很旧的样式，如果走在外面，就完全是个落魄的读书人的样子。  

“嗯……不知道你们从哪得到的这个消息。”Bruce揉了揉刚才被掰疼的手腕，那神态就好像被抓的不是自己。“很坏很坏的人鱼，是对的。庞大的人鱼部队，不对。”

Natasha终于忍不住问：“你为什么来？Bruce？”

Bruce抬眼看了看她。“我觉得你知道？” 

“别卖关子了。”Nick打断了他们。“BruceBanner，我不想和你绕圈子，既然你自己找上来，那最好我们直接进入主题？我现在只想知道，Stane到底是不是人鱼？他说的部队是真的吗？你到底是谁？TonyStark和Loki跟这件事有没有关系？”

Bruce看着Nick，过了好一会才悠悠地说：“……我听说过你。Nat说你正直勇敢能力非凡，就是脾气有时候有点急，看起来确实是这样。”

Natasha抬手揉了揉脸。Thor在旁边大喝一声：“不要转移话题！你为什么来找我们？！”

Bruce耸了耸肩。“为了多管闲事，我猜？说实话，我现在就可以把这个，这个手铐弄断，但是我不想。”

Coulson和Clint对看一眼，没说话。Natasha轻轻说：“他没撒谎。他很强。”

Bruce点点头。“那么……我来一个一个回答你们的问题？如果你们不介意？——第一，Stane是人鱼。第二，他要带部队上岸是真的。第三，我也是人鱼。第四，Loki和Tony跟这件事有关系，但他俩是被利用的，他们什么都不知道。”

他说得不疾不徐，如果不是内容这么让人震惊的话，其实这种说话的方式还是挺讨人喜欢的。Bruce说完之后，房间里一时间没有人说话，每个人都好像固定住了。

过了好长时间，Nick终于再次开口：“……你怎么证明你说的是真的？”

Bruce摊开手，做出了一个不太人类的耸肩的动作。“我不能证明，信不信随便你们。”

Steve立刻又问：“那你刚才说，庞大的部队是假的，这是什么意思？”

Bruce抬起他带着手铐的手，挠了挠鼻子。“很不幸，Laufey选择了我来训练部队——哦，Laufey是另一条人鱼，就是他把Loki和Tony扔到岸上来送死的。我一直在训练那些年轻的人鱼，但是我并不打算滥杀无辜，所以那些所谓的训练也只不过是带着他们在海底做环球旅行。”

Natasha露出了一个浅浅的笑容，她歪着头，低声说：“……所以，我们的目的是一样的？”

Bruce点点头，也对她笑。

Clint来回看了看这两个人，皱着眉问：“你们俩有什么目的？”

Natasha没回答。她看着Bruce，继续说：“——所以，Laufey要你上来看看事情进展得怎么样了是吗？他担心Stane会威胁到自己在海底的地位？”

Bruce歪歪头。“是的。中分天下这种承诺从来都不值得相信，Laufey更是不会信了。”

Coulson转过头，带着微微的难以置信：“……Tasha，你，你——”

他说不出口。Natasha低下头，走到Bruce身边，面对着她的同伴，挚友。“……Bruce会帮我们抓到Stane。要不要听听他的交换条件？”

Bruce抬头看看她，有些不确定地说：“……你真的打算说了？” 

Natasha点点头。Nick握紧了拳头，咬着牙说：“别胡闹了！Nat，我命令你现在回来，现在，回来！回到这儿！”

Steve，Thor和Clint看着他们相处了几年的同伴，沉默着。他们看见她的眼睛忽然就红了，只笑着对他们说：“头儿……Phil？你们大概在知道Bruce的时候，就已经察觉到事实了吧？谢谢你们没有戳穿我。——对，我也是人鱼。我做了这么多年人类，几乎都快忘了自己也是人鱼。现在我要拯救我的种族了……我们帮你们抓到Stane，然后我要杀了Laufey，我一定要杀了他……我希望你们可以帮我。”

Steve第一次看见Natasha哭泣。她的眼泪无声地落了下来，却依然一声不吭，只是固执地直视他们的眼睛。

她的眼神里写满了谢谢，和对不起。

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
